The Comedian As The Letter C
by Draconian Scribe
Summary: A journey through the light of love, the darkness of hate, and every shadow that remains. Nothing lasts forever, but no one ever forgets. In a world where words lose their meaning and silence speaks volumes, human nature is the most tragic comedy of all.


**DISCLAIMER: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.**

**BETA READERS: Bex-chan, silverbluewords**

**WARNINGS: Implicit sexual situations and mild violence.**

* * *

THE COMEDIAN AS THE LETTER C

* * *

Crude. The words that slither down your forked tongue. Like poison, polluting my veins.

Cruel. You don't know me. You judge me. And there is a difference.

Control. We cannot cast off our lineage, only our ways.

Cut. You will never see me shed a tear, for the real wounds weep within.

Colour. Someday, you will learn that when we bleed, we bleed the same.

* * *

Circumstances. We were both innocent once. But hate is your inheritance, and humanity is mine.

Corrupt. You were born and raised by lies. For that, I pity you.

Conform. I should. I should not. That is not your decision to make.

Caged. By your own ideals. Unable to rise. Unable to escape.

Change. If only you were capable of it.

* * *

Coincidence. I am in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Always wrong.

Crash. Into doors. They slam shut, deaf to my cries. Blind to my struggles.

Crass. Snarl. Rip me into shreds, so that you can see the truth. I am not the monster. You are.

Creative. Hatred never says anything new.

Clenched. Suffocate me with your delusions. Only my mind is free.

* * *

Caretaker. Hear our prayers. Deliver us from evil.

Counting. The seconds until that happens.

Company. The worst sort.

Clash. You think that you understand the world. But it will not end in fire. It will end in ice.

Childish. If it is my destiny to be trapped here forever, then so is yours.

* * *

Conversation. It skulks in silence.

Creatures. At their basest, people are not so different.

Captivation. The brightest smiles are not stolen from another, but our own. You are beautiful.

Crumbling. The walls surrounding that door. The frame that confines it.

Clouds. They pass over, and the sky is grey once more.

* * *

Curtains. They fall, and darkness seeps in once more.

Cross. Paths. Sentiments. Stars.

Circles. Spinning endlessly. Safe within these lines we have drawn around ourselves.

Crawling. The days. The weeks. The months.

Cover. The world only sees what it wants to see.

* * *

Confrontation. It ends now.

Contrite. You would never apologise. But I would have been a fool to expect you to.

Concede. We both know that in the end, it would never have been enough.

Clear. I am not the one who sleeps with ghosts and awakens in daylight's shadow.

Challenge. I accept.

* * *

Charade. Masks are worn onstage, for that is the only place where they belong.

Curious. A gleam of the reddest apple, clinging to the highest branch.

Chemistry. This is only a series of chemical imbalances. A phase.

Closer. Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer.

Confusion. Why does it feel like we're neither?

* * *

Craving. A hunger that neither food nor drink can satisfy.

Consume. I do not feed the treacherous yearning. It feeds upon me.

Comprehension. The dawn approaches. The fast is broken.

Confession. That which is given voice can never be redeemed.

Condemnation. A brush of uncertainty against trepidation. A stroke of tenderness.

* * *

Choice. I have made mine, and you have made yours. Together, we have made ours.

Coercion. It doesn't matter what you want. It's about what you need.

Calculations. My strongest allies. This time, I'm on my own.

Chance. It takes only one to destroy, but two to rebuild.

Crime. This heresy is our secret, and ours alone.

* * *

Cracks. In the foundation. We ignored them all and sealed them with kismet.

Clandestine. No one knows. No one can ever know.

Cupboards. Masters of concealment. Keepers of neglect. Guardians of treasures long forgotten.

Conviction. Love is too pure to brand as a sin.

Complete. Night and day. Painted onto the same sky, and blurred into one.

* * *

Cowards. The world was not prepared for us, but we were not prepared to take on the world.

Clarity. I knew that we would not last. I simply chose not to believe it.

Commitment. You remain enslaved to darkness. And that is a place where I cannot follow.

Creases. Like threads, we twisted and twined. Then, we frayed, and snapped in two.

Cry. Wash it all away, as we bathe in the crimson vow that was my first—and final gift to you.

* * *

Compare. Our reflections. The people who stand before them, hiding the souls within.

Clasp. How could I let you go, if I was the only one who was still holding on?

Confide. I had a dream that one day, we would join hands with our four little children.

Consolation. I forgive you, because forgiveness is now the only path that leads forward.

Consider. In another life, we would still be different, but would we have been the same?

* * *

Cold. A garden frilled with flowers, only to be smothered in snow.

Cessation. I will not look for you, because there is nothing left to find.

Call. Sometimes, I still hear your voice, but try as I may, I can't hate you anymore.

Conclusion. We started out with nothing, and ended up with everything else.

Comedian. God smiles down upon us as we fall, longing for the things that we can never have.

* * *

THE END


End file.
